


Divergent

by PrincessMoody00



Category: Divergent - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Four, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Catarina Loss, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Jerk Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is Tris, Sweet Magnus Bane, Virgin Magnus Bane!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMoody00/pseuds/PrincessMoody00
Summary: who would've thought that being different meant you had to fight for your life,  get into a complicated relationship with a guy who's an asshole, and oh yeah most importantly FIGHTING FOR YOUR DAMN LIFE.Welcome to being Divergent.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I'm really nervous about posting it, but I hope at least some of you might like it, if not that's okay to. If enough people Like I will continue it. but thank you for taking the time to glance at my work it means a lot to me. 
> 
> And I would Also like to Thank ACE ON ICE. for helping me make very important decisions about this story and her belief that I could do It So Thank you ACE ON ICE.
> 
> And Im really sorry About the Layout

After feeling the sting from the blade on my palm, I look deep into the round Glass Bowls that may or may not contain my Fate. I instantly Ignore two of the Bowls, One of them is the Amity Bowl, A Faction dedicated to being Kind, trustworthy, and being neutral, they formed because most of the leaders believed that they should be fighting more for human nature’s fault then starting a war, The bowl full of the Earth’s dirt, I could never imagine myself working on my hands and knees underneath the Blazing sun day in and day out, And also I don’t believe that Red, Orange, Or yellow would go with my Skin Tone According to a Magazine I found when I was helping feeding the Factionless years ago.

The Other Bowl I carefully Ignore is the Bowl full of Glass, the Erudite Faction they know everything it’s really annoying actually, they are leaded by Camille Bellcourt she is both of my parent’s enemy, But Erudite was created because they blamed ignorance for the War that made us split into Factions anyway. 

The Next Faction I had mixed feelings about is filled with smooth looking stones, which was my Faction which Is Abnegation, To be honest I’ve always had mixed emotions about my Faction Sometimes I feel like I don’t belong, but My older Brother Raphael he has Abnegation down to the science. Abnegation or Stiffs as some people call us, we are the governing Faction leaded by Robert Lightwood and assisted by my father Asmodeus, we are the governing faction because we chose to be selfless and help the factionless. 

The second to Last Bowl was filled to the brim with sharp Glass Shards, And that Faction is Called Candor, they are always blunt and honest even if you wish sometimes they weren't, They believe that honesty and openness would make us a better society, A better Faction. 

The Last Bowl in the Line was A bowl filled with Lit Coals, this was the Faction I’ve always dreamed of…. The Dauntless Faction. The Dauntless Faction is the Fearless Faction they are like our Police Officers, they love danger and they always wear dark colors, Sometimes they have crazy colored hair and or piercings, and they have crazy looking Tattoos that they make sure is totally noticeable. I remember when I was a young boy and I saw a group of dauntless leaders running towards A Speeding Subway Car, and next thing I knew I was running with them feeling the crisp breeze against my hair and the sun beating down on me, at least until I got tackled by Raphael and he scolded me all the way home telling me I should have known better what if I gotten hurt or ran into someone and they got hurt, and while he was giving me this lecture I felt Free, and that’s when I realized that Raphael was probably always going to stay with our Faction. 

“ You Must Choose Now Magnus” Robert Lightwood scolded towards me, I slowly nodded my head not realizing how long I have Been contemplating this Moment, I quickly Glanced towards the Bowl, wondering who I was going to be when Finally Made my choice I made my palm into a fist over the Faction I would dedicate the rest of my life to, And i clenched my wound and watched as my Blood , My DNA falls slowly over on top of the Black Coals, And all I could hear was my Blood sizzling over the Coal, Not Noticing the Look from my Faction or Robert, The Loud cheers From the Dauntless Faction about welcoming a New faction Member. All I could think and hear about was watching my blood coat the top of the coal a deep Red Color, And thinking What The Hell Did I Just Do?


	2. Welcome To Being Divergent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is. so long. 
> 
> Magnus and his Brother Raphael Have to take their aptitude test to. decide what faction they belong in
> 
> but something tells me. Magnus might get a result he totally didn't expect.

24 HOURS EARLIER.

They tell us that we are lucky to be here in the City they Call New York. They say the rest of the world was horribly destroyed, they say our founders had to build a great wall, they say it’s to protect us from what I don’t Know, All they say is that the rest of the world is destroyed. Amity they farm the land, always happy, they’re all about kindness and Harmony. Candor they tell the truth even if you don’t want them to, yet they value Honesty and Order. The Dauntless Faction they are our protectors our Police officers if you will. Some People Call them Crazy which they were. My Faction Abnegation or Stiffs as some of the other factions call us, we lead a simple life, dedicated to helping the Faction less. My Father works alongside our Leader Robert in the government. It seems everyone seems to know their place in this society but me I don’t know where I belong. 

Today is the day that I dread, Today my Brother Raphael and I have to take the Aptitude Test, the Test Is supposed to Tell us which Faction we belong in and Tomorrow Morning Is when we stand in front of all of the Factions and Choose who were going to be. They Tell us to choose Wisely because once we choose there is no turning Back, if we decide not to be in the faction then we become part of the homeless or the Factionless. “ Magnus Breakfast is ready, are you ready to come down now?” Raphael said to my closed door. “ be out in a minute” I shouted back to him, after hearing his footsteps down the stairs I sighed, looking up at the small mirror that I was only allowed to keep open for a few more seconds, I look at my long flat Black Hair that comes just above my eyes, Maybe I could ask Mother to give me a haircut when I get back from testing I thought. Then I looked at My Outfit because the Abnegation Faction is selfless. We don't put much thought or consideration into our outfits, So today I’m wearing a fitted Grey Long sleeved Henley, with Fitted Grey Pants, and my Grey Converse. After, Closing my mirror I trudged down the stairs towards the kitchen and Sat down next to Raphael who was already almost done with his breakfast, “ Good Morning” I said to everyone before I lifted my spoonful of Oatmeal to my mouth, My Father Asmodeus just nodded towards me while he read the Newspaper, 

My beautiful mother Anissa just kissed me softly on my forehead and whispered 

“ Once you come home from School I will give you a haircut, okay Cintaku” I just nodded and she walked and sat down next to my father. Raphael gave me a scolding look “ What took you so Long you know we have to take the Aptitude Test today you know we can’t be late Saudara” Raphael said after finishing his bowl of oatmeal and his one slice of Brown Bread. I didn’t know if I should tell him the Truth about how I was looking in the mirror Probably Longer than I should Have, Before I could say anything “ Raphael Calm Down your brother is probably nervous about today, It’s a Big day today that could change everything so cut him some slack, Putra” Asmedous gently scolded his son. Raphael just nodded and stood up to put his bowl into the Sink and started washing it. After Finishing my Meal as I stood up to do the same my Mother stopped me “ Don’t worry about this you boys will be Late I will take care of it” I was about to tell her no but she gave me glare that said if I disobeyed. her things were about to go down So I followed Raphael out the door so we could walk. After walking in silence and halfway towards the Building where we would take the test, Raphael turned towards me and said “ Magnus Tomorrow when we choose You have to think about Mom and Dad”, I nodded in agreement because once again My older brother was being the picture perfect Definition about being a selfless Abnegation member. Raphael took a deep breath before stopping in front of me, and taking a deep breath, “ But you also have to think about yourself” he said poking me in the chest, and continued walking like nothing had happened. I was shocked at Raphael and bit confused about what he meant, but before I could continue we were at the building, I could see each and every Faction standing in front of their Assigned Entrances, In Order , a red door with a Green Tree on it for Amity, A black and white door for Candor, A Grey door with A white outline of hand holding for Abnegation, A Bright Blue door with a White Eye painted on it for Erudite, and then A simple Black Door with a red Flame on it for Dauntless, but of course they weren't here yet. 

As I was standing in Line I noticed Sebastian Verlac A candor walking towards a group of boys a few steps ahead of me, and at first the conversation seemed to go smoothly until Sebastian loudly asked, “Hey, so the Food that the other Factions aren’t getting, you guys just simply give to the Factionless, Correct?” The boys looked at each other confused but slowly nodded yes to the question, Then Sebastian's Face turned Fire Engine Red, and he shouted “ Liars, Liars! You guys are just lying just admit you all just secretly keep it for yourselves right, Just Admit” The boys just put their Heads Down and ignored him “ Hey Stiff, I’m Talking to You, So you better Answer me right now”. I took a step forward not knowing what to do but I wanted Sebastian Gone and to leave My fellow Faction Members alone, But Raphaelgrabbed me by the wrist and turned me towards him “ Magnus Calm Down All right just calm down and Ignore them.” Raphael said soothingly. Before I could Retort, I heard the sound of the subway whistle heading towards us and I noticed everyone whipped their heads even Sebastian, and watched as Dauntless after Dauntless Members jumped from inside the speeding Train and onto the ground either landing on their feet or just rolling and running and hollering towards the entrance. 

After Grouping and mixing the Factions together, and herding us together into a Large Room with enough Seats for everyone, A Woman dressed in all Blue and her Blonde hair was pulled back into a sleek Ponytail Obviously Indicating she came from Erudite, After letting out a snort Raphael Elbowed me in my ribs and sending me an Ice Cold Glare, I became very interested in the ugly yellow Rug on the floor. “ Welcome, My name Is Lydia Branwell, As you can tell I’m from Erudite.” she Chuckled before turning serious “ You are gathered here today to take the Mandatory Aptitude Test, Which can determine where you belong in our society, Over A Hundred years ago we had a very devastating War, so to prevent any more Conflict we Formed Five Factions, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation” As soon As Mrs. Branwell Sebastian and his group of friends made a booing noise but was cut short as soon as Lydia Gave them A hard Glare, “Now as I was saying Taking this Aptitude Test will help ensure that our society Is stronger and better than ever, But I will admit There are some People who will deflect from their own Faction and will Choose a totally whole new Faction.” “ With this being said and done there will be no Change Permitted once you choose your Faction they will be your new Family. “ 

I turned to look at Raphael but he was hanging onto every Word Lydia was saying. After Lydia’s Speech the First Group was chosen, It was Raphael, Me, An Amity Girl, A Candor Boy and Girl, And also a Erudite Boy. They Led us down a dimly lit Hallway and stopped each and every one of us in front of A dark wood door with a shiny looking knob. “ May The Testing Commice” Lydia stated and nodded towards the door, before I turned the Knob I looked down towards My brother and gave him a smile and whispered good luck, he nodded and whispered it back and entered his room. I took a deep breath and turned the knob, the room was medium sized there was small open window on top of the wall, there was chair in the middle of the room with a computer desk next to it, on top of it was a modern Computer, some loose papers, And a tray with glass shot glasses filled with some type of blue liquid. I turned to my left and instantly looked back down it was an entire wall of Mirrors. 

“ What is it with you, Abnegation and mirrors?” I looked up to see a tall dark woman with mid waist black hair with bright Blue highlights, a nose piercing and two eyebrow piercings, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, Black Doc Martens, A black Crop top, and tattoos covering both of her arms. I took a deep breath before answering “ We reject Vanity” I mumbled looking at her, She rolled her Eyes “ What was that Stiff” I took another deep breath before I snapped “ We reject Vanity” she just rose one eyebrow, and patted the chair she was standing in front of. I slowly walked towards the chair that could make or break my life, as soon as I sat Down the woman shoved me to sit backwards where I would be more comfortable. 

“ My name Is Catarina, but Most People call me Cat.” The woman introduces before stating “ I will be administering your test today, you will be offered a series of choices to test your Aptitude for each Faction until you get your one result.” CatLooked Magnus up and down “ But don’t sweat it most people get the Faction of their Origin, And by the looks of you Kid you have absolutely nothing to worry About.” Cat Chuckled at the weak Glare that Magnus sent her way. Cat handed him the Blue liquid, Magnus tried to smell it but it had no smell at all. “ What is this Catarina” Magnus asked she just looked at him smug “ Bottoms Up kiddo”.

Magnus just ignored her and chugged the mystery liquid before coughing at the bitter taste, and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them up to notice an empty room, No Cat, No Computer Desk, Magnus just stood up and walked towards the wall of mirrors, when he turned his head slightly to the left he noticed that now there was hallway of mirrors, turning his head forward to look in his reflection he noticed Mirrors behind him also, spinning around he walked slowly and shortly to the other side, reaching the other side he walked a small circle again but this time it was like his reflection was up close with him, stepping back he noticed that his back was towards him confused he walked towards his back and touched what seemed like his own shoulder. Just then he felt like someone was touching him and he noticed that there was another Magnus right in front of him, “ Chose” His reflection said quickly, “ Chose Now” reflected Magnus said repeatedly. Magnus then noticed two marble looking pedestals, One had a knife, the other Had a round piece of meat on it, Magnus looked at his reflection confused, “ Why, what will do with it?”.

“Just Chose” His reflection Demanded, before Magnus could say anything else he heard a Vicious Bark, Magnus turned around and was almost face to face with a vicious looking German Shepherd, Magnus looked behind him to look for the knife or the meat but His reflection, Red Meat, and Knife were gone. Magnus just started slowly walking backwards farther away from the dog but the dog just kept coming closer and closergrowling and barking at the teenager, Just then the dog leaped from his spot towards Magnus and Magnus ducked just barely missing the dog’s sharp fangs, Magnus tried looking for another escape route, until he remembered something he learned from class a long time ago, And just as the dog came running towards Magnus, Magnus just took a deep breath and slowly got down onto his knees, waiting for the dog to pounce, but then when nothing happened Magnus looked up and saw that the dog went from vicious to playful, Just as Magnus was about to reach out and pet it he heard an echoey voice looking up Magnus gasped it was younger version of his older brother, smiling at the sight he was shocked at what happened next the dog went from cute to deadly real fast and was running towards younger Raphael, Raphael took off with the dog after him, not wanting anything to happen to his brother Magnus ran after the dog and once he was close enough he leapt off the ground and tackled the dog, Next Thing Magnus knew he was Gasping for Air and as he looked around he Noticed Catarina staring at him Mouth open, and immediately yanking Magnus from his chair and pulling him towards a door he never noticed, that was next to the wall of mirrors.

“ Wait, Wait a minute, what was my Result” Magnus asked as he dug his heels into the floor stopping both him and Catarina. Catarina Just sighed and looked Magnus Directly into his eyes “ Your Going to tell your family that the Serum I gave you for the Test made you Sick, and I’m sending you home Immediately” Catarina said trying to pull Magnus towards the door, But Magnus Refused he has waiting his whole life for this Result and he was not leaving until he got what he wanted. “ Catarina, what was my Result?” Magnus stated calmly, Again Catarina looked him in his eyes and stated with hesitation “ Abnegation…. And Erudite…… And Dauntless” she spoke slowly and carefully. Magnus Felt the AIr leave his lungs as he muttered “Dauntless”. Catarina continued as if she didn’t hear him say Dauntless “ Magnus your Test Results were Inclusive”. Magnus looked up from the ground into Catarina’s eyes as he said “ What, No, That...That Can’t Be Possible maybe the Test was Wrong, Just let me try it again” as Magnus turned back towards the chair, Cat grabbed his wrist tightly and made him look directly into her Deep Blue Eyes, “ You Can’t Take the Test again, because Magnus what You are is extremely Rare.” Magnus swallowed thickly, “ What do you mean what I am is extremely Rare, Cat What the Hell are you saying” Magnus snapped at the Woman.

Cat looked down at her feet for a minute before sighing and looking Magnus in his big. brown eyes.

“Magnus, You’re Divergent.”


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome to the place we Call Dauntless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming home early from his test results Magnus gets some startling news about his Faction, Also Magnus meets new people but one person May or may not make a good impression

“ Magnus Your Divergent”

Snip Snip Snip Snip Snip Snip Snip Snip

When I was a young boy my mother always told me and Raphael, that there is a art to losing yourself, never think about yourself, and always help those who need it no matter what the Faction is. At first I didn’t understand but now I think that I do. My Mother didn’t question me when I got home earlier then I should have she just led me up the stairs to my room, grabbed a wooden chair for me to sit on and got the scissors and just started trimming my admittedly to long Black hair. Thanks to the almost silence in my room minus the sound of the scissors cutting my hair, All I could do Is replay what Catarina told me as she pushed me out of the testing room,   
“ You tell absolutely no one, not even your family, You understand, Your Test result will come out Abnegation.” Catarina explained to me once she got me out of the room she gave me a look of what looked like sorrow before scoffing lightly and gently closing the door in my face. As I started walking down the hallway towards the exit making sure no teacher or student saw me, I ran to the exit, and puked on the sidewalk after wiping my mouth I started my Journey home. 

Divergent. Divergent. Divergent. What the hell does that word even mean? Does it mean Raphael might have it to? Does My Mother or even my Father have it? But Catarina said it was extremely rare. All I really know is that being Divergent isn’t really helping me decide about what Faction I should chose during the Choosing Ceremony, and I thought about what Raphael told me while we were walking this morning, about how we have to think about mom & dad, but we have to think about ourselves. 

“ Are you Nervous about tomorrow Darling, You have been quiet ever since you came home ?” Anissa asks her younger son, noticing something was wrong. 

Magnus just sighed before gently asking “ Were you nervous about the ceremony when you were my age Ibu” Anissa just chuckled at her son’s question before putting the scissors down and squatting in front of her son and taking his hands into hers before answering. 

“ No, No not all, I was petrified, but you my dear baby boy have nothing to worry about”. Anissa told him seriously before gently pecking his forehead,   
“ All finished now you can actually see now” Mom joked while wiping away all of the hair on my sweater, I just nodded, 

“ Why don’t you lie down before dinner and I will come get you when it’s time to eat, huh, Sayang” Mother insisted, I just nodded and changed my Grey Henley for a grey sweater and crawled underneath my grey comforter and closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep. 

After waking up to gentle rapping on my door and being told dinner is ready, I’m sitting at our small dining table in our kitchen with only one set of lights on, I’m sitting next to Raphael, Across from me was mother, and father was sitting Across Raphael. Tonight’s dinner included one Grilled Chicken Breast, green peas, and one slice of brown bread. Before I could Lift my fork to my mouth, Raphael turned towards me 

“ Where were you after Testing I waited for you but you were already gone.” Raphael asked, I immediately didn’t know what to say, before father chimed in and looking me in the eyes, 

“ Wait, you left early after testing, why would you do that Magnus?” Father demanded, 

I took a deep breath before answering “ The serum we needed for the Test made me sick, so my Instructor sent me Home” Which wasn’t a total lie anyways I thought. 

“ So they Just let you Go without telling anybody?, Magnus I don’t think you understand the kind of scrutiny we are under right at this moment, They are doing everything they can to discredit us right now” Asmedous Snapped. 

“ Who is trying to discredit us right now” Raphael asked as i scooped up some peas into my mouth. 

“ Erudite, they believe they should be the governing Faction, Not Abnegation.” Mother chimed in sending a mild glare towards father. I turned towards Rapheal and Noticed that he looked Paler than usual. 

“Which is why we can’t be making any mistakes right now, Hell they are even attacking our Leader Robert with some old allegation ” Asmodeus stated before taking a sip of his water. 

“ What’s the allegation” I asked curiously, both mother and father looked at each other for a moment having some sort of silent conversation before Father sighed and looked at both me and Raphael. 

“ That, That, uh he mistreated his older son and that is why he chose to defect from Abnegation.” Father spoke slowly to us. 

“ Is it true” I asked, 

“ No, No of course not, Children defect for many reasons.” Mother said way to quickly for my taste but I dropped it anyway. 

Dinner afterwards was filled with a somewhat awkward silence, after eating our parents insisted that they will handle cleanup duty and that we should get a good night’s sleep, after hugs and a kiss from our mother, me and Raphael headed up towards our separate Bedrooms. Raphael stopped me at the top of the stairs, 

“ Were you able to finish the test?” Raphael whispered towards me, I shuffled my body for a moment, Before nodding at the question, 

“ What um, What was uh your, Result, Saudara”   
Raphael stumbled at the question, 

“ What was yours” I shot back but a small part of me already knew what it was, he just chuckled at me then he did the weirdest thing he pulled me into a bear hug, and whispered into my left ear, 

“ Aku mencintaimu adik kecil” he held me for a few more minutes before releasing me and walking towards his door, looking back at me with a small smile, and walked into his room and closed his door, I noticed that on his small bedside table he had a stack of Novels topped on one another. 

We Left early the next Morning, walking with the rest of our faction towards what they used to call Yankee Stadium for the choosing ceremony, we have to walk because when your Abnegation your not allowed to drive so walk everywhere. I feel Numb, I feel Scared, I feel weak, Today I make a decision that changes my whole family unit, I want to make my parents proud by standing by them and stay in my Faction, But then I think About Raphael’s advice about how we have to think about ourselves. I look over to said Brother and his face his stoic, it’s been like that all morning it’s annoying because I can normally tell what Raphael Is thinking but today I can’t. 

Walking into the Large Space, I could see all the Factions in their designated area, All the Amity people were all together smiling and Laughing, Dauntless was pushing and insulting one another, Meanwhile the Candor and Erudite were just sitting patiently for the ceremony to begin. My family and I were heading towards our seats when our Father stopped and moved over to the steps where Camille Belcourt the Leader of Erudite was walking down, she made eye contact with us and a fake smile magically appeared on her lips she was wearing a skintight bright Blue dress with blue stilettos, and her black hair was pulled into a simple braid down her back. 

“ Good Morning Asmodeus, Anissa, How is Robert Lightwood holding up” she asked as if she generally cared. 

“ Good Morning Camille, Robert is holding up as well as could be expected after those rumors started.” Father stated as nicely as possible. 

“ mhmm, we need to see who are behind these vicious rumours, and if is someone in my Faction believe me I will have it taken care of.” Camille tskd gently. Something told me that maybe she was behind these rumors.

“ Excuse my Manners, I didn’t realize your boys were choosing today, What’s your name” Camille turned towards Raphael,

“ Raphael Bane ma’am, it’s nice to meet you.” Raphael stated calmly, while shaking her hand gently. Nodding satisfied Camille turned towards me, 

“ Magnus Bane, Mrs. Bellcourt.” I said shaking her hand politely, 

“ Ohhh Please Call me Camille, mhmm, both of you boys have a big decision to make today, I’m sure your parents will support whatever choice you both make.” Camille stated before turning away, Before I could stop my self 

“ But I thought that it wasn’t supposed to be a choice, the test is supposed to tell us what to do.” Camille paused and turned around and Shock painted across her features. 

“ Magnus Lawrence Bane” Raphael scolded me from underneath his breath. Camille just smiled, “ You’re still allowed to choose,... “ 

“ But you Don’t really want that though, do you?” I insisted, I ignored the glare from Raphael. 

“ I want you and your brother and everyone that is choosing today , to choose who you really are and where you truly belong, not on a whim not, not because you wish for someone your not , but because you honestly know yourself. I want you to choose wisely. And I know that you will.” Afterwards Camille and her group turned away from us, not before I noticed that Camille whispered in one of her Assistants ear, and taking one more glance towards me. 

After Finally sitting in our seats with our Faction, Our Leader Robert Lightwood took the Stage, and he stood Behind a table Filled with Large Clear Bowls: One with grey smooth stones, one filled with Glass, one filled with Water, one with Dirt, and Finally the Last Bowl Contained Coals. 

After putting his hand in the air to Silence the Room, Robert Began to speak,   
“ The Factions system is composed of cells, all of you, And the only way it can survive is that for each and every one of you, Claim your rightful place in this wonderful society we have built.” After we clapped Robert put his hand up again and proceeded with his speech. 

“ Once you leave this room you will no longer be dependents instead you will be full fledged members in our society, Faction before Blood”. 

Faction before Blood, we called out.   
“Malec Johnson” Robert called out, A thin looking Candor boy came onto the stage, Robert handed him the blade so he can cut his palm, The boy took it and without hesitation moved his hand over the Candor Bowl.   
“Candor” Robert Called out as the boy left the stage and went back to his faction. 

“ Kaitlyn Casey” Robert called out, an amity girl came up with a smile on her face, cut her palm and placed it over the Amity Bowl.   
“ Amity” Robert Called out.

“Clace Underwood” A young girl from Dauntless came to the stage.

“Dauntless” Robert called out, Her entire Faction Cheered. 

“ Raphael Bane” Robert Called out. 

My brother gave my family one small smile before standing up and making his way to the stage, I held my breath I have a feeling what he might do, but it doesn't mean it won’t hurt no the less. My Mother turned towards me and leaned over into my right ear, 

“ Tidak peduli apa pun aku mencintaimu, Baby Boy” and gave me a small peck on my cheek, and turned towards the stage where Raphael was, Robert smiled at my brother before handing him the clean blade, Raphael nodded turned to where we were sitting in the stands gave us another smile, turned towards the bowls, cut his palm,  
“ Erudite” Robert Called out.

And I watched not surprised as my brother headed towards where the Erudite Faction was sitting. The entire room started whispering about what had just happened shocked, I turned to look towards my parents but their faces were stoic and held no emotion. 

“ Magnus Bane” Robert Called out.   
I sat frozen not wanting to stand, not wanting to make this type of decision today, My mother just gripped my hand gently.   
“ Magnus Bane” Robert Called out again,

I sighed before standing up ignoring all the looks everyone in the room was giving me, it was if I could read their minds, Oh is going to stay or go just like his brother,I wonder if Asmodeus beats his sons to Like Robert Lightwood. When I stood on the stage where my brother once stood, and I looked at the bowl’s in thought before, Robert cut me off 

“ You must chose now Magnus” Robert scolded me gently, and handing me the sharp knife, I took a deep breath, and hissed at the sting I got from the Blade, for a second I held my hand above the Smooth Abnegation stones, before moving my hand over the black Coals, hearing the sizzling of my blood painting the coals red. 

“Dauntless” Robert called out.

The entire room went crazy, not like they didn’t have a reason, two children of abnegation defecting towards other Factions, were sure to make the newspapers by Noon. But Dauntless just cheered as I walked towards them Cheering, whooping, one even gave me their seat!, while another gave a bandaid for my injured hand. 

After the choosing ceremony, I took one last glance at my parents, and they looked at me with small smiles on their faces before leaving with the Abnegation Faction. My new Faction and I ran down towards the exit Ran down the stairs and burst through the door’s of the old stadium, and we took off towards the old Subway Tracks down the Road, as reach the tracks I notice that there aren’t any stairs to reach the tracks instead we would have to climb up some Metal pillars, which thankfully had foot holes so you could climb. As I reached the top I took a deep breath and chuckled and thought I can’t believe I’m doing this, waiting for the train, I noticed that Dauntless born were running down the Rails, I turned and noticed that the train was speeding towards us and wasn’t even slowing down, as i felt the train rush past me I followed in the other’s footsteps and ran down the rails also trying to catch up to the train, after jumping into the last car, just barely missing the end of the rails I bump into another Person. It’s a Candor Girl with a pale complexion, with long wavy strawberry Blonde hair, and freckles covering her nose, she has a slim build, Emerald Green Eyes, and she’s wearing a knee length Black dress with a white collar, a white cardigan, and Black Ankle boots. 

“ I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there” I apologized, The Girl just chucked and waved her hand in the air like it's no big deal. 

“ It’s Cool Dude, I’m Clary Fray, Used to Be Candor obviously by the outfit if you haven’t noticed” Clary Introduced herself holding out her hand 

As I shook it I introduced myself “ Magnus Bane, Abnegation.” 

Clary nodded “ Is It just me or are they trying to kill us already and we haven’t even got to the dauntless compound yet. “ 

I just laughed and agreed we talked almost the entire train ride, Just then one of the Dauntless born shouted “Get Ready Newbies” then she gave us a smirk, I looked outside of the train and noticed that there were people jumping off the train and onto a roof. I turned towards Clary 

“ They’re Jumping out of the train and onto a roof,” I told her, shocked. 

“ WHAT, What the hell do you mean they are jumping out of the Fucking train and onto a roof?!?!”. Clary Exclaimed. 

A Few feet away Sebastian was talking to Jordan Kyle, together they used to be in Candor. 

“ What Happens if we don’t jump” Jordan asked Nervously towards Sebastian, Sebastian Just rolled his eyes at Jordan before he snapped 

“ What the hell do you think Jordan, you will be Factionless, so if I was you I would Jump , you big coward.” Sebastian replied ruthlessly and with a final eye roll he jumped onto the roof. 

Clary and Magnus turned towards each other, and went to the back of the train so they could just jump. 

“ On the count of three, 1,2,3” They shouted as they ran towards the exit of the subway car, into the air and rolled onto the roof that was covered with small pebbles. Magnus and Clary started Laughing at the crazy stunt they just pulled and together stood up and went to stand with the other initiates.

“ Welcome To Dauntless” a man’s voice boomed from the edge of the roof,   
“ I’m Jonathan, I’m One of your Leaders , If you want to enter Dauntless, This is your way in” he said pointing behind him. Jonathan had Blonde hair with the sides buzzed, he was wearing a Black fitted t-shirt, Black ripped skinny jeans, and Black Vans on his feet, His left eyebrow had two piercings, and his arms and neck were covered in different Tattoo’s. 

“ Why is there water or something behind you or something?” Simon Lewis, a former Erudite Faction Member asked. 

Johnathan just smirked before answering   
“ I don’t Know, guess you’ll just have to find out Or not. So who’s going to be Dauntless first Jumper.” 

Everyone looked around dreading having to be the first one, I looked over at clary but she was already looking at her scuffed up shoes. I took a deep breath before moving away from Clary and towards where Johnathon was standing, stood on the ledge and looked him in the eyes.   
“Me.” 

I took off my grey cardigan my mother insisted I had to wear this morning,   
“ Yeah Stiff Take it Off, Put it Back On” Sebastian Yelled from his spot in the back, I ignored Him and looked down where there was a Large Black hole, I took another breath.   
“Today Initiate” Jonathan demanded from his spot beside me. 

Without even thinking for the second time in my life I jumped from the ledge down into the black Hole, Next thing I know I'm tangled up into a Black Net, And I just Laughed in relief thankful that I was Alive. All Of sudden I’m on the Floor On my butt, Looking up, I noticed that there was A man standing above me, he had Hazel eyes and had Dark brown Hair, He had what looked like a Z on the left side of his neck. He was wearing Black Henley, Black Sweatpants, and Black Converse, His hair looked like he just woke up. 

“ What they decided to Push you off the ledge” The man had a smug smirk on his face as he helped me up from the ground. I just scoffed and rolled my eyes at him 

“No, Actually, I chose to Go first.” I stated very firmly, The Guy Just Rolled his eyes 

“ What’s your Name Initiate? Is it a hard one because you can pick a new one if you want, but make it good, you don’t get to choose again.” he warned 

“Magnus” I said confidently, The Man turned around where there was a small Crowd, 

“First Jumper, Magnus.” The crowd cheered in celebration. He turned back to face me, with an actual genuine smile, he said   
“Well, Magnus, Welcome To Dauntless.” 

After everyone jumped and me and Clary found each other we were joined by two other Dauntless people, One Was a female with Long Black hair in curls, with ruby lips curved into a smirk, and Hazel eyes. And then there was another Man With Blonde Hair, he had Heterochromia, one eye was a light blue and the other was half blue and brown. 

“Dauntless Born Will go with Izabelle & Jace, Dauntless Initiates are staying here with me.” The Hazel eyed man that helped me from the net said.   
After the Group Dispersed and with the Other Man, he looked all of us in the eyes and said 

“ I’m Gideon, During your Training here In Dauntless I will be your Instructor, Most of the Time I’m In intelligence but I thought you would love my presence more” Gideon Stated with a smug look on his face. 

I just rolled my eyes at him, not at all impressed, he caught me but didn’t say anything. 

“Welcome To the Place we Call Dauntless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I used my dad's real name as Magnus's Middle name
> 
> Fun Fact Double: I also put my name in here, I wanted to feel special


	4. You  chose us, Now we get to choose you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having their first night in Dauntless, Magnus and his Friends are in for a Rude awakening, when it comes to the Dauntless compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Just wanna Thank Ace On Ice for all the Help she's been giving me while I've been working on this project. 
> 
> Also I wanna thank @Wisegirl5595 for helping me come up with Insults for Jerk Alec to Say.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG 

“Wake Up Initiates It’s Time For Breakfast, Get Dressed and meet us in the dining Hall in two minutes”   
Gideon shouted as he banged together two metal pots around the beds of the sleeping trainees, While Jace & Izabelle took off everyone’s blankets and dropped fresh clothes on their heads, after waking them up the trio loudly stomped up the stairs laughing loudly. 

“Ughhh What time is it?” Clary moaned as she slowly started getting dressed, into the outfit that was dropped on her head, Black Tank top, Black Sweatpants, and Black trainers, and throwing her hair into a high ponytail. 

“I don’t Even know, we Didn’t even get up this early when I was In abnegation” I admitted as I got dressed in the same uniform not deciding to comb his hair . 

After trudging up the staircase with Clary we headed towards the Dining hall, we looked around trying to find open seats, when we heard

“ MAGNUS, CLARY, OVER HERE WE SAVED YOU GUYS A SPOT.” Simon shouted from a table in the back.

Clary and I giggled in embarrassment before heading over to Simon, and Jordan, and Unforntally I had a seat next to Gideon, Jace, and Izabelle. Sighing I took my spot next to Gideon, Looking at the food on the table confused we neverhad this back in Abnegation when it came to breakfast it was usually just Oatmeal and a slice of Brown bread. With my Fork I lifted up A small circular piece of Brown Meat and gently put onto my plate, Next, I lifted up something that looked like Bread but more fluffy and covered with a white substance , Then I noticed some brightly Cubed food and scooped up onto my plate. And I scooped a lot more unknown food onto my plate. When I looked up I noticed that Clary, Simon, Jordan, Gideon, Izabelle, and Jace were all staring at me with weird looks on their Faces. 

“ What” I asked Innocently

“ What you have never seen French Toast, Sausage Patties,Pancakes, Fruit before.” Clary asked gently to me 

I shook my head no 

“ Never, Is this what it’s called, back in Abnegation we only had a plant based diet with very little seasoning.” I told everyone, they just looked at me like I was Crazy. 

“ I can’t with all of you staring at me like I’m Crazy.” I snapped at the table, They just went back to their plates to finish their breakfast. 

We all just continued eating Jordan, Clary, Simon, and I would just share some stories back from our old Factions. 

“ Your In Dauntless Now, So stop talking about your old friends and Family, Dauntless is your Family, If you don’t like it then you can just leave.” Gideon snapped from his seat next to us, His face as Red as the tablecloth in his hand. 

Clary, Simon and Jordan immediately became quiet, Moving their foods on their plates with their utensils. I turned towards Gideon, with one of my dark eyebrows arching up, Gideon looked at me with the same look, 

“ What? You got something you wanna add?” Gideon snapped at me. 

“Yeah I actually do, were you Dauntless Born or were you a Transfer to” I asked him, ignoring the looks from both of our friends at the table. 

“Excuse me, What did you Just say to me?” Gideon asked annoyed and Shocked 

“ I said, were you a Dauntless Born, Or were you a Transfer just like us, Did I stutter.” I shot back. 

Gideon Just Looked at me and smirked, “ Who pray, tell, told you that you can talk to me like that Stiff.?” 

“ First Off I’m Officially not a Stiff anymore, Second of All, Maybe Gideon It’s because you are just oh so Approachable.” I said sarcastically. Everyone at the table besides Gideon Looked at me shocked. 

Gideon Just chuckled before he could fire back a retort. A Dauntless Member called him Izabelle and Jace away. 

“ Alright It’s Official You have a Death Wish” Simon told me jokingly. 

While my new friends were talking I stayed Silent, I was thinking about Gideon’s behavior and part of me really thinks he’s dauntless transfer, I don’t know what it is honestly, but that’s what my gut is telling me, But yet he’s such a smug and Confident Jerk that maybe he was born and raised Dauntless. Then, I am thinking about Raphael, even though I sort of knew he was going to Erudite, it still hurt, but then again, didn’t I do the same, by abandoning Mom and Dad by going to Dauntless, even though I already knew no matter what the Test was going to say, I was going to choose Dauntless. I wonder How Mom and Dad are, after seeing their stoic Faces when Raph chooses the enemy Faction, I wonder if anyone is whispering about us, I wonder if they think they beat us, Like the Robert Lightwood allegation. Well at least I’ve made some new friends, Clary is really sweet but every now and again her Candor attitude will appear, Then there’s Simon Lewis he’s quite attractive he has these Warm Brown eyes with Long eyelashes with short curly Brown hair, He was originally from Erudite, His Dad passed away when he was born so It was just him his mom and his older sister Rebecca who decided to stay in Erudite with their mother. Simon Loves talking he could talk about anything and everything sometimes it helps sometimes I wanna throw him over the Chasm. Then there’s Jordan Kyle, Jordan was a Transfer from Candor to, He has shoulder length curly Brown Hair with Brown eyes, and the sweetest smile. 

After Breakfast, all the Initiates were commanded to the Pit, Jonathon was there with a smirk he was wearing a Deep Red tank-top with all of his tattoo’s showing, Fitted Black Pants, Black Doc Martens, Gideon, Izabelle, and Jace were there to, with their hands behind their backs looking like Soldiers. Gideon stepped in front of us and looked at us one by one until he met my eyes and he winked at me. Clearing his throat, 

“ There are two stages of training, the first is physical ,push your bodies to the breaking point,and master the art of Combat. The second is Mental, Which again will push you towards your breaking Point, You’re going to have to Conquer your worst fears, I mean unless they get to you First.” Gideon said looking at me with a Smug look on his Face , and only me as he said the Last line in his speech.

“ You’ll be trained separately from the Dauntless Born, obviously, but you will be ranked together, After Initiations rankings will determine what Jobs you will be moved into. Like Leadership, guarding the fence, or just the job of stopping the other Factions from killing one another.” Gideon said, moving his eyes from me to everyone else In the Group. 

“ Do you understand?” Gideon asked.

We all nodded in agreement until Jonathon stepped Forward, his next words giving me goosebumps. 

“The Rankings will also determine which one of you will be cut.” Jonathon said with a wicked smile on his face, Then, Johnathon pulls a remote from his pocket, and all of the sudden a screen appeared on the wall, with everyone’s name, Some of the names were grey, The ones that weren’t were below a Red Line, and were a blinking Red. 

“ What the Hell do you mean Cut!?” Clary Demanded from right next to me I tried to elbow her in the ribs before she could say anything else. 

“ At the end of each stage of training if your name is still below the red Line your Out of the Dauntless Compound, simple as that, Red.” Izabelle stated as if Clary was a Child before rolling her eyes. 

Then All Hell Broke loose, Everyone started talking over one another, confused and angry about why we didn’t know about this before coming here. I put my fingers in My Mouth and whistled Loudly, Everyone turned to Look at me, Clary, Jordan, and Simon’s eyes were wide like saucers, Gideon, Jace, Jonathon, Izabelle, all had their eyebrows arched. 

I took a deep breath before stating, 

“ Look, I know that at the Choosing Ceremony they should have Told us these rules before we decided to choose Dauntless as our New Faction, but Hell look there’s nothing we can do about it now, besides try our Hardest and Fight for our spot here, If you Don’t Like it then Go and be Factionless, But I know for Damn sure I’m Not giving up without a fight.” I said Looking, Izabelle, Jace, Jonathon, And Gideon into their eyes showing them that I’m not going anywhere. 

Jonathon smirked   
“ You heard what the Stiff said, If you chose Dauntless out of fear or some other Bullshit, Leave now like a Coward, But if you really wanna be part of Dauntless these Tests shouldn’t matter. You Chose us Now we get to choose you.”

Jace and Gideon started Training us after that, they would either teach us hand to hand Combat, or they showed us how to clean and shoot our guns, They taught us how to throw knives correctly at our enemies, and they started waking us up at Dawn to Run through the streets so they could also teach us how to patrol the other Factions. One Morning while we were running we bumped into some Dauntless Members who were patrolling a group of the Faction-less, Jace walked up to one of the members,

“ Hey Hale, what do we got” 

Hale just simply replied back cooly, “ Nothing just keeping an eye out for the Faction-less. 

All of the sudden a puff of air is next to my left ear,  
“Check it out Stiff, It’s your Family why Don’t You go and Say Hi.”   
I turned around and it was Sebastian with a grin on his Face, I just Rolled my eyes at him and ignored him for the rest of the Run. 

I just wanna state for the Record, Abnegation didn’t really trust or have any belief in Guns, so I have no Idea what I’m doing. We are on top of the Roof having shooting practice, and for the life of me I can not make one shot, I keep hitting the Back wall, or even the ground. Simon was standing Next to me watching, 

“ Uh, Magnus, Statistically you should, have hit your target by now.” I just Ignored him and kept trying to Focus, until, 

I felt someone next to me, after hearing the scoff I could tell it was Gideon, 

He bent down to my level and whispered in my Right ear,   
“ A Blind Dog would have hit the Target by now, Initiate , Maybe Sebastian and everyone else was right, maybe you're not cut out for being Dauntless.” and just like that Gideon was gone like a puff of smoke. 

Later after my failed Target Practice we were in the Training room, practicing the Combo that Jace and Gideon just showed us, I partnered up with Jordan, and as we were practicing we just had a nice and simple conversation about different things. 

“ Ready for some real Fighting, Gideon,” Jonathon asked as he entered the room trailed by Izabelle. 

Gideon rolled his eyes before stating coldly , “ Not even close” 

Jonathon and Izabelle just chuckled,   
“ And Besides do you really want to lose them in their first fight? “ 

Gideon stated as he glanced across the Room, his eyes Narrowing at Magnus and Jordan smiling at one another. 

“ Oh come on Man, lighten up a Brave man never surrenders.” Jonathon smirked as he walks away from Gideon and Izabelle over to the crowd. 

“ First Jumper in the ring, Last Jumper, Time to Fight.”

WHAT. THE. HELL.


	5. First Rule Of Dauntless Fight Club, is not to talk about Dauntless Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about the Aftermath of Magnus's Fight, a small dinner Scene where some news come into light , Clary vs Lilith Fight, Clary Vs the Dauntless Chasm, Gideon takes the Trainees to the Fence.

Loser ,I’m Never going to make it , I Failed, why did I do this to myself, That’s what’s running through my head after my failed attempt in the ring, To be fair though the guy I had to go up against looked like he has been training all his life. I sighed, growing up we were taught to use our words not our actions, so while the Dauntless Faction learned that it was okay to use their Fists and other body parts, I learned to just forgive easily. I could tell that no one was shocked by what happened to me everyone could tell that I wasn’t going to last long, Honestly I thought the same thing, I could feel all the whispers, laughs, and judgmental looks everyone gave me. 

“ Here you go Magnus” Clary told me as she handed me an Ice Pack for the bruise that I was sure was forming from my right check down to my Jaw. 

I just sighed and muttered a thanks, Clary, Simon, and Jordan were trying their best at comforting me, 

“ Hey Dude It wasn't that bad, You almost had him there a few times” Simon Lied as he rubbed my back in comfort

“Yeah Mate, This was just the First Fight, You’ll Improve, and then you will kick some serious Ass, and be the groups bodyguard Raziel knows it Can’t be Simon ” Jordan Joked, while Simon was Sputtering about how he could totally be our bodyguard. 

“ I’m the weakest one here, because I came from Abnegation, Nobody believes I belong here Nobody believes that i’m going to make it past the Physical round, I’m Just a guy who thought he could leave Abnegation, and join Dauntless, butinstead I’m just going to become Factionless.” I muttered, looking down onto the Training room Floor. Wanting it to Swallow me whole so I could avoid the whispers and Judgmental looks.

Clary just took my knuckles into her hands and looked me into the eyes,   
“ Magnus you were right about what you said earlier, about how we all have to fight like Hell for our spots here in Dauntless, and you weren’t wrong then and you sure as Hell aren’t wrong now, So what you lost this fight, This was your first fight, so you will just train like the rest of us and get better, each time, and besides Then you Can and will be the most improved.” 

“ All right Initiates, let's see the scoreboard” Jonathon’s voice boomed right next to said scoreboard. 

As we walked towards the board I already knew I would be at the bottom, and when we got there, I was right. My name was blinking right underneath the red line....... I was number 32. 

ShIt I thought, I knew was bad but was I that bad to be in 32nd Place?!

“ Ready to give up yet Stiff” Sebastian sneered towards me after bumping shoulders with me which knocked me towards the ground. Luckily Clary caught me in time before I could feel the Wet concrete Floor.

After, My failed attempt at the ring, Training was over and it was Dinner time, So, Jace, Izabelle and Johnathon sent us to take showers and get ready for dinner. Gideon Left before the fight began, he took one look at me and my opponent scoffed and walked right out of the room. After insisting that I was okay, I sent my friends away to dinner so I could showerPrivately, Standing under the Freezing cold water, I just sobbed, quietly, even though no one else was there I made sure before getting into the shower, It was still Dauntless and people could just show up. I was just angry at everything, I was Angry about being born into Abnegation, I was angry about thinking that I thought I would make it far in Dauntless, I was angry at Sebastian, and Gideon and everyone who was putting me down the entire time I’ve been here, but most of all I was just angry at myself. 

After finishing my cold shower, I got dressed In a long sleeved dark Red Henley, with Black track pants, and simple converse. I froze as I was tying my Right shoelace, It felt like someone was watching me because I could feel eyes boring into my back, I tensed up and looked around the room, but no one was there, the room was empty, I took some deep breaths, before tying my shoelaces sloppily and rushing up the stairs and towards the dining hall. 

I noticed Jordan, Simon, and Clary were sitting at a table in the middle part of the hall, and thanking the lucky stars there were no Jace, Izabelle, and even better Gideon. As soon as I sat down, 

“ Did you know that Gideon has turned down the leadership job like the entire time He’s been here, and he was first in class here in Dauntless, And Jace, and Izabelle are his siblings.” Simon said in a hurry. 

Even though I was used to Simon talking fast I couldn’t understand a word of what he just said, so as I grabbed a round bun, and put together what they call a burger, looked up at Simon, who was smiling like an idiot, and arched one eyebrow. 

“ Salmon, can you repeat that, just not as fast” I scolded gently. 

Simon just rolled his eyes at me, and I just smirked, after repeating what he said when I sat down, I once again rose my eyebrow but this time in confusion, 

“ Wait Leadership is a big deal, right so why would he wanna turn something like that down, I mean he sure doesn't mind bossing us around” I asked after taking a sip of water. 

Simon just shrugged whether in agreement or not, 

“ That’s what I thought to so I tried asking around, but some people just ignored me, some said it wasn’t my business, but the majority said to Fuck Off” Simon said as he took a bite out of his french Fry. 

“ I couldn’t get over the Fact that Jace, Izabelle, and Gideon are related, Gideon and Izabelle sure, but Jace it just doesn't make sense” Clary stated towards me, before stealing some of my tater tots. I pretended that I didn't notice the theft. 

“ Maybe They aren’t really siblings but just close friends who think of each other as family.?” Jordan said, 

“ I mean people do that right like they grow up together and just automatically think of one another as family.” Jordan added but he was looking at some girl with an Afro a few tables away, I think her name is Maia. 

I could see it, back in Abnegation I had some people I grew up with and we always hung out together and I always thought of them as Family, but to be fair, wasn’t that everyone in Abnegation?.   
I just nodded in agreement with Jordan. 

“I’m thinking about doing something new to my hair Tonight, anybody wanna join me?” I asked looking around after taking a bite out of an Apple and a sip of water from Clary’s water, which earned me a glare and a hard punch in my left arm, which I felt like was going to bruise.   
I turned towards Simon and Jordan, but they said no, Jordan and Simon are getting tattoos after dinner. As we kept talking and Laughing, I just couldn’t Ignore the tables around us looking at me, or actually more or less the Bruise on my Face, as they whispered and Laughed at my Pain. I just also couldn’t shake off the feeling that someone was watching me again, casually I looked around the Room but almost everyone was in their own worlds and or Conversations. So I just shrugged, and Laughed at Simon’s bad Joke. Not noticing the Hazel eyes watching me carefully from the dark side of the room. 

That night I decided to cut my hair to where it wouldn’t be in face while I train, and even got some Dark Red highlights to go along with it, Clary decided to dye her hair a bubblegum Pink, After looking at us for over and hour in the mirror, we decided to go check on Jordan and Simon, and told the beautician thanks before leaving and heading towards the Tattoo Parlor when we saw Simon and Jordan arguing, after me and Clary shared a look we walked over and grabbed their wrists so they wouldn’t make a bigger scene in the middle of the Pit. 

“ What the Hell is going on between you two, you were both Fine when we left to go and get our haircuts.” Clary asked confused looking between The men. 

Jordan just snorted before showing us his amazing Samoan Tattoo,   
“ While I got this Tattoo done, Guess who decided to chicken out, and not even go through with the process.” Jordan snapped towards Simon. 

“ I technically got a tattoo dude, you just aren’t Artistic enough to understand it” Simon defended himself. 

Me and Clary rolled our eyes at their antics before saying at the same time, not believing Simon for a second. 

“ Show us this artistic tattoo then”

Simon rolled his eyes at us before pulling his shirt down to show us his pale collarbone that had a Black dot, nothing else just a black dot. 

“ I’m sorry, what is so Artistic about a black dot?” I asked confused while Clary tried stifling her laughter. 

“ It’s more than just a Black dot, it’s the entire universe, Mags” Simon tried arguing.   
We all just rolled our eyes at Simon before agreeing with Jordan, that it wasn’t really a tattoo before heading down to bed. 

“Uncultured Swines” we heard Simon mutter after he trailed after us, we just Laughed. 

The Next Couple of Days went by, I was still below the Red Line, but I’m not letting that deter me from my Goal of Joining Dauntless. Izabelle demanded that Clary and Lilith fought in the Ring today, I think it’s because Izabelle and Clary get along like Cats and Dogs, they can’t agree about anything, So I think Izabelle is trying to Punish Clary which is working in her favor, because Lilith is Bulkier than Clary so she’s just throwing the former Candor around like A doll. Everyone was watching, Izabelle with her smile curved into a smirk and her eyes with a wicked gleam in her Hazel eyes, Jace who was watching but it looked like it caused him some type of Physical pain, Jonathon and Gideon just had stoic looks on their Faces,   
Beforehand, Gideon said they just had to fight at least until either girl conceded, before Jonathon insisted that those were the old rules and that they had to fight and no one could concede. Gideon muttered something that turned Jonathon’s smirk into a frown, into a stoic expression. I was worried about Clary. She had a busted lip, scratches on both arms and a black eye that was beginning to form. I was biting my fingernails to the nub, after Lilith threw Clary to the ground harder then she should have, Clary spit out some blood, before admitting defeat, and looking like she was about to cry. Not even Noticing Jonathon whispered something to Gideon that made the taller man smirk. I was about to run to Clary’s Aide, when Gideon and Jonathon beat me there. 

“ You need to stop, Alright let me and Gideon give you a Hand” Jonathon said suspiciously nice as both him and Gideon helped her stand up, 

“ Alright, everyone Let’s take A break!” Gideon’s voice boomed, as both him and Jonathon helped Clary walk towards the exit of the Training room. 

Simon, Jordan, me and everyone else followed behind them as they helped Clary, and asking how she was and if she needed anything, most specifically if she wanted a drink of water, I arched my brow when they both placed their palms on Clary’s lower back, All of the sudden I could hear the sound of water crashing harshly together. 

“ You, uh, you feel okay there, um Clary” Gideon asked, as we approached a bridge that was above the crashing water I heard from earlier. 

Clary nodded softly, after that it happened so quickly, I couldn’t make sense of it, Jonathon and Gideon shared a look, before pushing Clary over the bridge but gripping her wrist and forcing her to hold onto the small railing, then all of the sudden Gideon pulled out a water bottle, half full and poured it over Clary’s hands. 

“ Clary, right?, You have exactly three options, 1. You hang there till I say Time, Me, Gideon, Izabelle, and Jace here will forgive you for being a Coward, 2. You Fall and Die a Horrible Death, or 3. You Give up, but if you give up, You're Out of Dauntless you got that.” Jonathon said with a wicked Grin on his Face, knowing the Girl couldn’t possibly make it, and she’ll just give up. 

“ Jonathon come on Man isn’t this extreme, so what she couldn’t make it through the Fight when you were in her shoes, you couldn’t barely finish a fight with Al…. I mean Gideon.” Jace said kind of pleadingly looking at the scared girl who was hanging on for dear life. 

Jonathon, Gideon and Izabelle looked at Jace with puzzled looks, they knew Jace always hated certain punishments, but this was one of his favorites, what is so different about now, then the ones they did before?. 

“ Why do you wanna Join her? I'm sure Izabelle here would love to help” Jonathon snapped towards the Blonde. Jace shut up immediately, Praying the girl would make it through. 

“ Come On Clary, You can do this Biscuit.” I cheered for her, Ignoring the looks from Gideon and Izabelle. 

Time ticked by slowly, Second by second, Minute by minute, Hour by Hour, I was nervous, Clary was giving it all, until Gideon somehow poured more water onto her hands, while he looked me right in the eyes. 

“ TIME.” Jonathon’s voice boomed over the crashing of waves. 

Me, Jace, Simon and Jordan rushed towards Clary, I shoved past a smug looking Gideon and Izabelle, After Jordan and Jace pulled a treambling Clary from the ledge she crashed into me sobbing hard onto my Lap, My True Abnegation automatically came out as I ran my hand soothingly through her bright pink hair and whispering sweet nothings into her Right ear, as she just continued shaking and Sobbing. Jordan and Simon joined our hug as we tried to calm her down. 

“ I want you all to remember this moment from this point in time, and I don’t want to repeat myself again, If I do you will be out of this compound as soon as you can say Dauntless, DAUNTLESS MEMBERS NEVER GIVE UP, SO EITHER NUT UP OR GET THE HELL OUT!” Jonathon snapped at all of us, before looking at our group huddle and scoffing, walking across the bridge and out of sight. 

After Clary calmed down enough Jace offered to help us with Clary by carrying her Bridal style and to the Basement so she could rest. With Jace leading the pack towards the way we came , Jordan, Simon and I trailing behind him, I stopped In front of Izabelle and Gideon, wanting to smack those smug grins across their faces, 

“ I hope you're satisfied with yourselves, If that girl would’ve died, You would have lost one of your best warriors, But then Again you two only seem to think about yourselves.” 

Then, I did the craziest thing I spit on both of their shoes, and I turned away Proud and shoving past the crowd to get towards Clary. 

The Next day, Jordan, Simon, and I did our best of taking care of Clary after what happened to her, She couldn’t sleep that night so I pushed our beds together and just stroked her hair and just told her random stories about my childhood till she fell asleep in my arms, we made sure if anyone talked about what happened yesterday in front of Clary we would send Jordan, Our best fighter besides Clary to kick their Ass. Gideon Came and woke us up and told us we had two minutes to get dressed and get ready for the Field trip he had planned, After making sure Clary got herself dressed, I wore a Black fitted T-shirt, with Black ripped skinny jeans and Black Doc Martens. After making sure Clary got onto the Train first, Simon went in, then Jordan and I was last. 

Gideon Cleared his throat before saying, “ The reason we train you the way we do is because we are the Protectors of the Factions, So we have people who count on us, So when things get hard, you can’t just give up you have to be able to defend yourself and the person your protecting no matter the situation, Today I’m taking you to the Fence, Just because nothing has happened in Years it doesn't mean it can’t change, It could happen now,A Day from Now, A month From now, a minute from now, an Hour from now, so as the Fearless Faction we have to be ready for anything that comes our way, understand.” Gideon looked at me during his entire speech, his eyes looked like they were filled with guilt. I Ignored it, it doesn't change what him and Jonathon did to Clary. 

After Jumping from the train, and having to roll through the Fields, we all stood in front of The great Wire Fence, They said they made the fence to look like an abandoned,Transmission station, whatever the Hell that means. Gideon takes us through the whole tour telling us what our Job at the Fence is and what it entails, then he takes to the very top of the Fence, And all we could see was the Amity Farms. 

“ What’s out there, I mean besides just Amity Farms ?” I wondered out Loud, Ignoring the Look Gideon was giving me, before he could say anything. 

Clary ran her long fingers up towards my back all the way to my shoulders, and trying to sound scary,  
“ I hear that there are Monsters, at least that's' what mom always told me when I was little.”

“Magnus what are you talking about Obviously, it’s just the Amity Farms,” Simon stated Matter of Fact, Like I said before Erudite can be so annoying, because they have to be right all of the time. 

I just Rolled my eyes at Simon’s suggestion, before turning towards Jordan, and poked him on his left shoulder, 

“ Jordan what do you think Monsters, or just more Amity Farms?”   
Jordan just kept staring at the fields, and took a couple of deep breaths before answering,   
“ I think that there is just much damage, just so much damage and destruction from that stupid War that we were in.” 

Wow, I never really thought about how much damage the war caused outside of our city,

I Lastly turned towards Gideon,   
“ Do you know what’s out there, like is Clary right are there Monsters, or Simon and it’s all just the Amity Farms, Or even Jorda, is there just too much damage and that’s why we can’t ever leave and that’s why we have the Fence.?”

Gideon just looked at the fields, after what felt like hours, he turned towards us face serious and stoic, his Hazel eyes Dark, 

What he said chilled my Bones 

“ Let’s Just Say This there is a reason why they created a Dauntless Faction, and That's why they there's this Fence .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize, Honestly I think this chapter could have been better but no matter I write it just turned out the same, Don't forget to leave your Comments below. 
> 
> Fun Fact: I won't Post on Sunday's because that's time I want to spend with my Family.


	6. A dead man's descent into Hell Isn't Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get a chance leave A comment, and or a Kudos

After what happened to Clary, I made it My mission to try harder when it came to training, and with each day that passed I did get better, I went from 32, to 31, and now I’m at at 28, It’s still below the Red Line, but Hey, at least I’m improving that’s what matters. Every Morning for the Past couple of weeks I’ve been getting up earlier than everyone else, Jog around the compound, and I start Training, go back downstairs shower and change, and join my Friends in the dining hall. But one Morning something was different, as I started hitting my punching Dummy, I could feel eyes watching me, I looked around but the only thing with eyes were the Dummies from across the room, so I continued the combo Jace taught us a few days ago I looked down to notice that my knuckles are getting bruised, but then I felt like someone was next to me, and so I took breath before looking up and noticed that Gideon was leaning against my Punching bag with a smug grin on his face, He was wearing a dark red Muscle shirt, with Black jeans that looked painted on, and he was wearing some Black socks. 

I scoffed at him, “ What do you want? can’t you see that i’m busy imagining this Dummy is you."

After saying that Gideon Confidant and smug grin was gone and in its place was a stoic expression, 

“ You're weak, Magnus, completely and utterly weak, you have no muscle, that’s why you're getting your Ass kicked, you can’t win with the way you are Training” Gideon snapped 

“ If this is you being Positive, I don’t want it, so can you take it somewhere else. “ I said but before I could turn away from him, He stepped behind me and molded himself on my back, I could feel and hear is harsh breathing on my neck and ears, he put his hands onto my hands and lifted them up towards the Dummy, 

“ Go on the offense, You’re Fast so there is no reason you can’t win when you attack first.” Gideon whispered into my ear, I just nodded.

Then he moved his hands onto my Midriff, and then he spun me around so we were face to Face making us closer together, 

“You also have to use your whole Body, keep your tension here.” he said looking me in the eyes, when I noticed that his eyes looked darker then before, 

“ Once you got them on their side, punch them in the throat, Alright?” 

I just nodded as we made eye contact once again, Gideon just kept staring at me, and looking at me Like he wanted to say something, then Gideon cupped my face, and looked like he was debating about something, before deciding to bend down towards me, 

“ Yo, Big Brother, where are you? We are going to be Late for the meeting with Jonathon and Jace .” Izabelle shouted from somewhere in the Training Room.

I immediately took a step back from Gideon, grabbed my Water Bottle and Towel and just walked away before Izabelle could see me, I ignored the Look Gideon gave me when I stepped away, once I was out into the Hallway , luckily not bumping into Izabelle, I tried to calm down my racing heart, confused about what just happened, and why I wanted Gideon to continue what he was about to do. After I calmed down, I decided I was just going to Ignore what happened, and just pretend that nothing happened between us. 

Johnathon gave us the Day off Today, So Clary insisted that we go to the Tattoo Parlor and get some type of Tattoo, and do a whole big reveal later, as soon as we walked in Clary disappeared somewhere, I sighed and started looking around. Part of me is Nervous about this back in abnegation we weren’t allowed to get tattoos, But I’m not in Abnegation anymore I tried Reminding myself, so I just kept glancing at all of the stencils, when I looked up I noticed two things, One Clary was talking to Jace, and she seemed to be Blushing, at something he said, And Jace looked nervous as he spoke to Clary, The other person I noticed was Catarina she was coming from the back and she was holding an armful of supplies, she looked like she was about to drop something, so I rushed forward and caught it right on time, 

“Thanks Man, YOU, What the Hell are you doing here, You should be In Abnegation.” Catarina angrily muttered towards me before snatching the object out of grasp and walked away. 

“ Wait, Catarina, Can we Talk Please,” I asked pleadingly 

Catarina just ignored me and looked around the room, The parlor wasn’t Busy, it was just a few Dauntless members, Clary, Jace and I, Plus some of the Tattoo Artists. 

“ No, and unless you're getting a Tattoo, you better get the Fuck out of my face” Catarina stated with an annoyed look on her face. 

I just nodded and walked away, only to come back with a piece of Paper, and a Smug grin on my Face. 

“ Ma’am since you're not busy I would Love if you could do my Tattoo Please. “ I said Innocently and Loudly while Catarina glared at me, before sighing and pushing me into the Chair. 

After getting the equipment ready for my very permanent tattoo, I tried asking Catarina questions but she just kept ignoring me, 

“ You are an Idiot for choosing Dauntless, They’ll find out about you being You know what and they….. They will think of you as a threat.” Catarina said after getting the Ink ready.

“What, Who, Catarina you can’t just tell me this kind of Information without going into details.” I snapped towards her, She Just Rolled her eyes. 

“ What the Fuck does Keluarga even mean. “ She asked as she placed the stencil onto my Left Collarbone. 

“ Who are the people I’m a threat to, I don’t get it, I’m Dauntless.I’m going to be Dauntless. I chose Dauntless, So just tell me Catarina who I am a threat to.” I retorted looking sideways to see Clary and Jace still talking as Jace was sitting down getting a Tattoo. 

Catarina just cleared her throat and looked at me with what seemed like Sympathy, 

“You're a threat to this society, with you being what you are, you don’t fit into any Faction, so that means nobody can control you, which is just a big no no.” 

I just sat frozen, Maybe I shouldn't have asked, Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut, After Catarina finished my tattoo I just stood up and went to walk away before turning around and walking back towards Catarina 

“ Family, It’s Indonesian for Family, that’s what Keluarga means, I got it because I have a new family here in Dauntless.” I said answering her question from earlier, before walking back out of the Tattoo Parlor not even bothering to wait for Clary who seemed more interested in Jace anyway. 

As I started walking out of the Pit so that I could just go and take a shower and just sleep this day away. 

“Hey Stiff ” a voice called out. 

I turned around automatically, and came face to chest, with some man, He was Tall about 6ft5, bright Red hair, Emerald Green eyes, and Face full of freckles, and he was wearing A black tank top with a Leather Jacket, Black fitted skinny jeans, and Black Converse. 

“Yeah, Hey, Um, what’s up?” I was confused as to why this dude was talking to me. 

“ The name’s Ian, me and some of my friends were just about to head out and do something crazy, and well you look like you could use some excitement in your life.” Ian said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Without hesitation, I just smirked at Ian and said 

“ Hell Yeah, Let’s Go!” as Ian and I left I didn’t notice the Hazel orbs Glaring at us as we walked out of the compound. 

After Jumping into the Train Ian Introduced me to all of his friends, and Introduced me to his husband Mickey. The train ride went by fast , maybe because we all laughed and talked the entire time, then Ian told us it was time to jump and roll from the Subway Car. I gasped as we all stood in front of Very tall skyscraper that at the top had flashing blue lights. 

“ They used to call it the empire state Building” 

We split into groups some went into the building the others stayed down for what I don’t know, while we were lucky the elevators worked they took up to the top, as soon as the doors opened I was in awe, You could see everything, You could see everything even the Amity Farms. When I looked up I could see a harness connected to a cable wire, and it led from the top of the building all the way down towards the city, 

“ Alright, Now, I think that Magnus should go first, huh,” Ian said standing next to the ledge Holding Mickey’s hand. 

After having Ian and his friend Kevin hook me up to the Zip-line, Kevin told me that once I reach the Bottom there will be the other group, and once I get closer to them pull the brake, which was just a triangle. 

“ Ready Man?” Ian asked, I just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. 

All of the sudden I could feel the crisp air on my face and I just looked around taking in the surroundings, I saw A ferris wheel next to some crashing waves, I could see where they held the Choosing ceremony, I could see the Glass Erudite Buildings, The Abnegation houses, and more. When I looked over to my left there was A building with floor to ceiling windows so I reached out and touched my reflection when all of the sudden I dropped, I let out a yelp when I went faster then before so I put out both of my arms and just felt like a bird, Flying into Freedom.Then all of the sudden I dropped again but this time as I dropped I went through some broken Buildings, that had holes in the center of it, eventually after getting out of the buildings I took a deep breath and chuckled and once I looked forward I noticed that The cable wire was going Downwards, Next thing I know, I’m dropped again but Harder and Faster than the other times, Once I chose to look up again I got worried I was going to hit a building! So then I covered my face, but the hit didn’t come instead I went through some type of tunnel at the top, Then at the end of tunnel I saw the other group waving frantically and yelling at me to pull the Brake, I tried turning behind me for the Triangle but I was moving so fast I couldn’t reach it, I look Up and I notice a Concrete Wall and I’m getting 

CLOSER

AND CLOSER

CLOSER 

UNTIl........

Until I stopped only just a few feet away, I looked around and Cheered, and so did everyone else as they cheered my name. Maybe Choosing Dauntless wasn’t going to be so bad. 

Getting back to the Dauntless compound felt great not only did I make some new friends, But I felt Great, Powerful, I felt Dauntless ready. After saying Goodbye to everyone I started to head towards the Training room, I felt such a Rush that I couldn’t just go to sleep now, I needed to use this moment in time and train. As I got closer I could hear grunting and someone throwing another person onto the Matt. When I walked in I saw Jace and Gideon hardcore fighting not like those combo’s Jace has been teaching us for the past couple of weeks they were both sweaty and looking like they have been going at this for hours,Gideon was wearing Red sweatpants with a Black Tank top and Jace was wearing Black sweatpants , and a Red Tank Top. Izabelle was there to but she was sitting down on some Towels and was cheering Jace on, I just kept walking towards them watching in amazement, Jace seemed to be having the upper-hand till, 

“ Wow, this is what real fighting looks like” I thought I said in my head, but it must’ve been said out loud because the trio froze and looked at me, like I invaded something personal.

I was about to take a step back, when Jace grinned at me, 

“ Oy, Magnus, what are you doing here mate, I think Clary is looking for you something about showing tattoos” 

I just chuckled and shrugged, 

“ I just Got back from hanging out with some Friends, and Thought I could train for a little bit till I got tired but... “

" Wait you traveled all the way back to Abnegation just to see your So Called friends, When You could've used this spare time of yours to be Training, because at the rate your going, the next time you see your Friends you will be Faction-less " Gideon spat towards me. 

I just looked at him confused, before I could say anything, Jace Butted in

“ Hey why don’t I help you, huh, you can get some special one on one time with your instructor” Jace said cheerfully, trying to break the tension in the room. 

“ Oh come on Jace, I’ve seen Magnus train you would literally be fighting a teddy Bear, wait no not even a teddy bear, A sack of Flour. “ Gideon spat out angrily. 

I have to admit that cut deep a little,

Jace just rolled his eyes, 

“ That’s why we train them Gideon, so that they could get better, and Besides I would like to think Magnus is improving quite well.” Jace scolded 

Gideon just shrugged his shoulders carelessly 

“ You know what Gideon is right, I should probably just go.. “ 

“ No way Mate you're going to stay here and watch as I teach you some combos, so the next time you're in the ring You can knock their Lights Out.” Jace insisted as he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the Ring. He started off teaching me some uppercut punches, how to ground and Pound, and some powerful Hook punches. If I did something wrong or accidentally fell Gideon would just laugh his ass off, 

“ Told ya Jace he’s like a sack of flour.”

“ Dude a Grandma could defend herself better than you Right now”

“ Bro you look like your fighting a Kindergartner” 

Jace just kept sending him dirty looks, and just kept telling me to ignore him, 

“ Oh Magnus you missed it earlier while you were hanging out with your Boyfriend, You became a celebrity,” Gideon said as he pulled out his cellphone,

I held up the timeout signal for Jace so that we could stop, “ What the Hell are you talking about, why would I become a celebrity, and what Boyfriend.” I was confused about what Gideon was talking about. 

“ You didn’t hear, Oh, well while you were out an article appeared, The recent transfers Of Raphael and Magnus Bane, children of Asmodeus Bane, call into question the soundness of Abnegation’s teachings and Values . What prompted them to Leave.” I tried to grab the phone from Gideon’s Grasp but he just held the phone up higher and slapped my Hands away. 

“ Perhaps the answer to this question lies in the corrupted ideal of the entire Faction, Maybe it’s because of the Theft of our food and other resources, hmmm or maybe it’s because of their general Incompetence, Or even Better The abuse of their Children, AWWW did Mommy and Daddy not Love you enough, did they beat you and your brother..” 

CRACK.

Time Froze After I slapped Gideon Across the Face as hard as I could, taking deep Breaths, 

“Your an Asshole, you Know that right, You wanna talk down to me Belittle me, treat me like shit on the bottom of your shoe, Fine I can take that anytime anywhere, But Don’t You Dare, Don’t You Fucking Dare talk about my Brother, My Mother, Or my Father, like that ever again, Abnegation might not be my Faction anymore, but they will forever be my Family, No my parents’s didn’t beat me and my brother up, No we didn’t steal any of the other Faction’s God Damn Resources, No we didn’t do anything wrong, But I will admit to this, Abnegation is filled with Good and Kind people, meanwhile Dauntless Is filled with Assholes Like you, So whether you like it or Not I’m Fucking Dauntless, I’m Going to be Dauntless, I chose Dauntless, So I’m not going anywhere, In Fact I don’t know why I’m even wasting my time or breath on you. “ 

I shoved Past both a shocked Izabelle and A pissed off Gideon, and walked out of that training room with Pride,

and a Really Really Injured hand, God is his face made out of Stone?


	7. You can beat me till I'm Black and Blue, But I'm still going to be a Warrior!

It’s been a few weeks since I slapped Gideon, He hasn’t tried to apologise or talk to me since then, and honestly I don’t really mind the farther away Gideon is the better. I’ve been going up the ranks, I went from 28, to 22, which is a major improvement. I even got 2 more tattoos, I got the Abnegation Symbol on my Left Shoulder Blade, and I got three Ravens on my forearm. I love them. I feel like they give me a sense of purpose. 

Taking a cold shower and getting dressed in a Black Tank top with Black ripped Jeans, and Black Tennis shoes, Jordan, Clary, Simon and I headed up towards the Training Room, we were talking about nothing in particular, 

Me and Jace are going on a date tonight.” Clary Blurted out

I noticed that Simon looked down heartbroken While Jordan and I looked at each and arched our eyebrows, 

“Um, Okay?” I said confused why she was telling us that she wanted our permission or something. 

Clary just looked at us expectantly, stopping in the middle of the Hallway waiting for something, I don’t know what though 

“ That’s it, just Okay, I’m telling you guys I’m going on a date with one of our Instructors and All you can say is Okay? What kind of Bullshit is that.?!” Clary Exclaimed, 

“ I’m Sorry, What do you want us to say? Don't do it? Clary It’s your Life if you want to go on a date with Jace that’s your choice not ours” I stated calmly confused at what Clary wanted from us. 

Clary just rolled her eyes and just started walking again, but as we turned the corner, 

“What’s she Doing here?” Simon asked Pointing towards Camille Bellcourt and her group of other Erudite Members that were walking towards us. 

Camille was wearing a Navy Blue Jumpsuit with her Black hair down in loose curls and pinned to the side, and she was wearing Nude Heels. We just kept walking thinking she would ignore us when, she looked up and we made eye contact, 

“ Magnus Bane, Right? You were Asmodeous and Anissa’s son, Nice Tattoos you have there.” Camille stated politely as she looked me up and down. 

I cleared my throat, and Just nodded, “ Yeah That’s me, and Just because I transferred here to Dauntless doesn't mean My parents aren’t My parents anymore, they will always be my family. Faction before Blood right, Mrs Bellcourt.” 

Camille just nodded, 

“ Of Course, Magnus, My apologies, speaking of Family, Your brother Raphael is fitting in nicely back in Erudite, he is starting to become one of our smartest Pupils, you should be Proud. “ 

“ Well that’s good, Raphael was always the smart one back at home, So i’m happy he’s fitting in where he belongs.” I stated, I am truly Happy Raphael fits in, I was worried at first but hearing he’s happy is enough for me. 

“Speaking of Fitting in, I must say you made an Impressive choice choosing Dauntless, I mean given your test results.” Camille said looking me in the eyes like she was trying to find something useful

I froze for a second, what did she mean when she said she saw my Test result, how in the Hell could she find those? 

“ Wait, You saw my test results, how…. how ….how could you see them.?” 

Camille just looked at me confused, 

“ Magnus you do realize that Erudite runs the test right, so of course we see everyone’s results, But I’m Glad that you were smart enough to know your own mind, Just let me know if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, Darling.” Camille said before walking away with her friends and into a Dauntless room I’ve never seen before, with Dauntless Guards standing outside.

I felt sick after Camille called me Darling, it made me feel sick like I was about to throw up, Does she know that I’m Divergent?, if so, how could she find out, Catarina told me she put me in Abnegation so that it wouldn’t be too suspicious, but then again Camille is from Erudite and they are smart cookies. 

“Wow, Well she gives me the chills, and not the good kind. “ Clary said jokingly

I just nodded in agreement, 

“She’s Probably hunting for Divergents, that was all the talk back in Erudite, She talked about it like it was her life mission or something.” Simon said offhandedly

" Wait, Divergents are real. I thought they were just Myths.” Jordan said looking at Simon like he held all of the answers. 

Finally we got to the Training room, walking in we noticed Posters with a body like outline with a circle in the center, I also noticed that Gideon, Izabelle, and Jace were there to talking to Jonathon 

“ Listen up we are having Target practise today but it’s going to be different. Today we will be using Knives, Jace, and Izabelle will demonstrate first, then it's your turn.” Jonathon’s Voice boomed. 

After Jace and Izabelle demonstrated the perfect and correct way to position yourself when throwing the daggers and knives, we all lined up and we were in front of our own targets, and next to us had a tray full of daggers and knives. 

After getting the okay to start, we all started, I was doing surprisingly well, I kept hitting the middle of the target, while everyone else was hitting around the middle or below it. 

Clary standing to my Left, kept looking at me suspiciously

“ You’re doing like really good, Mags, Like crazy Good.” she said as she threw her dagger and hit the center for once.

I just shrugged, and continued going, until I looked to my right where Jordan wasn’t doing too well he was mostly hitting the outside of the Poster, or the Knives and daggers were just hitting the floor. I could feel Eyes boring into my back, so I turned my head a little to Notice Gideon, Jace, and Izabelle staring at me Amazement was painted on their facial expressions, but every so often they would start whispering. 

I rolled my eyes at them and continued hitting the center, until I noticed that Jonathon was standing next to Jordan watching him closely, he looked like he was about to walk away until Jordan’s Dagger fell to the ground again. 

“ Well I don’t know about you but that was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen.” Jonathon snapped at Jordan. 

“Sorry It Just slipped and fell .” Jordan said nervously, looking the Dauntless leader in the eyes trying to be confident. 

“Well then go get it then Initiate.” Jonathon said as it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“Wait you mean now while everyone is throwing their knives, Is that a safe thing to do I could get hurt?” Jordan asked Shocked. 

“ Everybody stop what you’re doing right now.” Jonathon’s angrily snapped.

We all stopped, and the next thing that happened, I will never forget, as it shocked me to the core. 

“ Gideon come here. “

Gideon walked towards Jonathon hesitantly, and like he knew what Jonathon was about to say next grabbed a few Knives and Daggers. 

Jonathon then turned towards Jordan, 

“ You are going to stand in front of your Target and if I so much see that you flinch, You're out of here immediately, Got It?” Jonathon said wickedly. 

Jordan just nodded and started walking towards his target, I could tell that he was trembling, there was no way Jordan could do this; he would flinch as soon as Gideon raised his hand. Gideon got into position with Jonathon next to him, and Jace and Izabelle standing where Jordan once stood, As soon as Gideon was about to raise the first dagger into the air, Jordan closed his eyes…. 

“ Stop.” I said Loudly everyone stopped looking at Jordan at me, 

I made direct Eye contact with Jonathon, 

“ Standing in front of a Target, isn’t going to prove anything to anybody. “ I stated with an arch brow, 

Jonathon just chuckled, 

“So I guess that means you’re willing to take his place then Stiff.?” 

Without hesitation I walked to where Jordan stood and moved my head sideways so he could take my spot, Jordan’s eyes were wide. He looked like he was about to fight me about when I just gave him a sympathetic look and told him to move gently. He left and I took his place facing everybody, Sebastian looked smug, while Clary and Simon looked nervous and concerned, Jace and Izabelle looked at me with puzzlement, Gideon all of the sudden looked Hesitant, Everyone else looked somewhat impressed. 

“ Same Rules still apply.” 

I took a deep breath but looked Gideon right into his Hazel eyes, he looked down at the dagger in his hand the one he was going to use on Jordan, before sighing and getting into position and threw the first dagger right next to my Right leg, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened my eyes again. 

“Oh come on Gideon you can do better than that huh, come on Man.” Jonathon said not breaking eye contact with me. 

Gideon huffed,

“Want me to give him a little trim off the Top?” Gideon said in a monotone voice. 

Jonathon just nodded. 

Gideon got in position again, this time the knife hit right next to my head, My heart rate went up. 

The third time he threw the Knife at the top of my hair, good thing I decided not to style it this morning or else he really could’ve given me a trim. 

I felt the stinging before anything else, it reminded me of the choosing ceremony when you have to cut your palm and the blade stings. Gideon threw his last Knife at my left ear, not enough that he cut my whole ear more like he grazed it. I could feel the Blood dropping onto my shoulder, but I still had a stoic expression. 

“ Nice Job, Stiff Guess you get to see another day, and You earned yourself some points! But not as many as you just lost because of the stint you just pulled, Better watch yourself, here at Dauntless we train Warriors, not Rebels, As for everyone else remember that the One thing you will learn here is that the orders here are not Optional!Now get out of Here, we’re done for the rest of The day.” Jonathon said annoyed.

I’ve never seen a room cleared so quickly before, the only ones left were me, Gideon, Izabelle, and Jace, they seemed to be whispering and arguing about something. I just tried to ignore them until

“ You alright?” Gideon asks me from his spot next to his siblings. 

I just ignored him, I know I shouldn't blame him for this but I’m just done with all of his bullshit, First he treats me like shit, then he tries to kiss me, then he goes back to treating me like shit. I also know that he is my Instructor so he kinda decides whether I get to stay or not. 

“ You cut me, How am I supposed to be?” I said grabbing a towel to put next to my ear so I can stop the bleeding for the moment till I get it cleaned up. 

Gideon scoffed, and cleared his throat, 

“ I meant too.”

I looked at him seeing a little Red and stepped a few feet closer to him, not a lot just enough so I could get my point across. 

“ Excuse me, You meant to! Oh what am I supposed to be thanking you right now, Oh well thank you so much for grazing my ear with your knife.” I snapped sarcastically. 

Gideon stepped past his siblings and took steps to get closer to me soon, I was face to face with his chest, so I had to look up, 

“Actually, Yeah, You should Fucking Thank me, You know Damn Well Jonathon wouldn’t let you leave until you had some type of Injury, so In a way I just saved you Dumb Ass.” Gideon spat. 

I just rolled my eyes at him, 

“ I’m not some damsel in distress. I don’t need you or anybody for that matter to save me, I can very well take care of myself.” I spat back walking away. 

Until I was grabbed by the wrist and pinned against the wall, and face to face with Gideon 

“ You are supposed to be smart, Don’t you think if I wanted to hurt you any time during this first part of training I would’ve Fucking done it by now.” 

I just looked at him, before ripping my wrist out of his strong grip, my eyes all of the sudden feeling a little wet, 

“ Haven’t you though, Haven’t you hurt me enough with your words.? How about we do this I stay the hell away from you, and you do the same, I’m Done.” I whispered before walking out of the Training room. 

Everyone cheered as I walked down the staircase

Clary walked towards me and hugged me,

“God you're an Idiot, I guess I was right after all, you do have a death wish.”

Everyone Laughed, and I kept getting praised for what I did, 

“ Hey Magnus!” Lilith came over with a small grin on her face

“That was pretty awesome of you to do that for Jordan, Maybe you aren’t such a pussy after all.” Lilith said before walking away. 

Then I noticed that Ian was down here, and walked over

“Hey what are you doing down here?” I asked confused

Ian just chuckled

“ Heard what you did up at the training room, I just wanted to congratulate you, you know nobody has ever told Jonathon off like that before, so you should be proud of yourself.” He said giving me a high five and leaving. 

“ Alright Hotshot let’s get you cleaned up huh, then let’s head to Lunch.” Clary said as she pushed me onto my bed and sat next to me starting to clean up Gideon’s Mess. 

After cleaning up, Simon, Jordan and I headed up stairs for lunch. Clary said that she will be up there soon and she had to do something first. I bet that something was Jace but I just kept quiet. When we walked into the dining hall I could feel the stares and whisperings about me as me and my friends headed towards a back table, as we sat down and made our plates we heard a clearing of someone’s throat, we turned to see Clary, Jace, and Izabelle just standing there, I just arched an eyebrow waiting for Clary to explain,

Clary huffed before stating,

“ Look who I found, they couldn’t find an open table so I invited Jace and Izabelle to have Lunch with us so that we can all get to know each other better.” Clary said leaving no room for an argument, 

All of the sudden Simon shoots up, 

“I’m not feeling all too well, So I’m going to go downstairs and lay down for a moment.” Simon scurried away. 

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to go check up on him.”

“Magnus, I’m sure Simon is fine, just sit down and finish your Lunch.” Clary muttered glaring at me. 

I rolled my eyes at her,

“Clary he’s my friend I’m going to go check up on him. You finish your lunch and I’ll be back in a few minutes just chill.”

It didn’t take me long to find Simon. He was just at the end of the hallway, when I started calling his name, he turned around his eyes looking kind of glossy, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down next to me, our backs sitting against a wall. 

“ You really liked her huh.?” I said gently towards Simon,

He just nodded,

“I just thought, Man I just thought that maybe with some more time she would like me back to, You know, and then see what could happen from there, but I guess, I waited too Long and missed my chance, but I don’t know how to be around her right now when she’s with Jace.” Simon Admitted a few tear drops falling down.

I really felt for Simon, poor thing, so I pulled him into a hug and whispered,

“Your going to be happy Simon, You’re going to find that special someone maybe not today or tomorrow but you eventually find that new special someone, who will give you the same feelings that our dear Clary gave to you, you will get through this and you won’t be alone.” 

Simon just nodded,

“ You promise you won’t tell Clary or Jordan about this right? Please Mags.” 

I nodded in agreement after a few more minutes Simon broke out of my hold, and continued down the hallway towards the basement. After getting up and dusting myself off I made my way down towards the dining hall when all of the sudden when I turn into a corner and bump into someone without looking up I muttered an I’m sorry, then I side stepped away from them and was about to continue walking when I felt someone grab my wrist, 

“ Gideon” I said annoyed

He looked at me, took a deep breath and said 

“ I guess you couldn’t get with a Married man so you thought you could get with a heartbroken one? Anyways, Magnus, I’m sorry for all that I put you through, will you forgive me.” Gideon said as if saying this was a punishment, I just scoffed,

“That’s your apology, That’s neven an apology, and if you’re going to apologize to someone you’ve been an Ass to you should sound more sincere instead of making it feel and sound like a punishment. And Also I wasn’t trying to get with a Married guy, Not that that is any of your business “ I ripped my hand out of grasp and continued walking ignoring the way he kept calling my name. 

After Bumping into Gideon I was just in a sour mood for awhile, I just can’t believe the nerve of him, Clary was mad at me and Simon, Simon because he’s been kinda avoiding her after everything, and Me because she thinks I ruined my first impression towards Jace and Izabelle, honestly I could give a Rat’s Ass but whatever. But I was bumping up the ranks again. I went from 22 to 16. Few days later when it seemed like everyone had calmed down, it just went to shit again. 

“ Magnus vs Sebastian in the ring Now, show us what you got.”

I felt sick to my stomach, just thinking about going up against Sebastian

“ He’s just doing this because you stuck up for Jordan, don’t let it bother you, You're going to do fine, Mags.” Clary said next me trying to be comforting

“You’re Candor, you're not supposed to lie.” I said 

Clary rolled her eyes

“ I was Candor, now I’m a badass Dauntless Bitch, so just get into the ring and kick his ass.”

After Clary left, Gideon stopped me with his hand on my chest, his eyes looking worried,

“ Remember what we talked about before yeah, go on the offense and if you get the chance to punch him in the throat, take it also watch him closely as he steps before he punches. Just be careful Magnus.” After that he walked over to where his siblings and Jonathon were talking and whispering, probably placing bets. 

I stood in one corner of the ring while Jonathon was on the other side, 

“ I’ve been waiting for this moment for the longest time.” Sebastian said as he hit me with a right Hook forcing me to look to the side, 

As I went back into position, he tried to throw another punch but this time I was ready and I punched him in the throat. He clenched his throat shocked. 

I smirked before he hit me again in the same spot, my eyes watered for a moment,

“ Alright there boy?, or are you gonna show everyone here your tears, are you going to continue showing everyone how weak and useless you are?, Did you know that if you cry I might, I just might take it easy on you?.”

I went in to give him a left hook, when he grabbed me by the wrist and twisted my arm into an uncomfortable position, I let out a yelp and a grunt when he took my arm and shoved me hard onto the mat. Before Sebastian could jump on me I kicked him in his no no square got up on my feet and gave him a Left handed Hook. That really pissed Sebastian off, as he took a step towards me I again went for his throat and gave him a right uppercut. Then all of the sudden I was lifted into the air and tossed onto the edge of the mat, and Sebastian is on top of me hitting and kicking me. I tried to protect my face as much as possible but it was no use. 

I looked up and saw Gideon walking away angry.

Then I looked up at Sebastian, he just grinned at me before bringing his fist down hard.

My entire world went Black…...


End file.
